creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brotherkarthus111
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brotherkarthus111 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:59, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:31, December 20, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:33, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 17:44, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Blocked Normally I would let you off with a reupload warning but you already have one on your page. You should know better by now and as such you are blocked for one day. In the future, ''please do not reupload deleted stories without going through Deletion Appeal. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:04, December 21, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Your story needs spacing as it was just one large paragraph. Rule # 2 in the minimum standards: "If you upload a pasta that is terribly unedited (spelling, grammar, bad formatting etc) or is a massive wall of text, you acknowledge that it can and in most cases will be deleted as soon as it is uploaded." Punctuation issues: "In unison the dolls exclaimed, "No, but you're stuck in here with us.(Closing quotations missing) You also forget to punctuate the ending of a number of sentences (see below) Story issues: "...shuffling sound and a giggle. I thought that it was my friend's cat" (A giggling cat?) It seems convoluted the mother would warn the protagonist to avoid the hallway in order to entrap him. ("...who had warned me not to come in here."), killer dolls turning people into puppets has been done a number of times before and it's even found its way onto the cliche list of tropes to avoid. Issues with the ending: "This is just so you knowpaofp:LK JpOjPNP AA;npnaprogn........................ ................aksdref THIS IS A WARNING(period missing) DO NOT GO INTO THE HALLWAY IN THE ATTIC(period missing)" Why exactly would the dolls kill the speaker mid-sentence and then continue with the entry. Also, why would they warn people about going into the hallway, when it seems like they want that to happen. I hope that clears it up for you. I strongly recommend taking your next story to the writer's workshop as a number of your stories have already been deleted and some feedback will help you out before submitting it to the main site. [[User:EmpyrealInvective|EmpyrealInvective] (talk) 21:44, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :The cliche list doesn't mean writing on that subject is prohibited. You can write using cliches (some have even managed to use them effectively), it just points out tropes to avoid as they're more likely to result in a generic story. It's better to avoid them, but if you feel like you can make something original out of that section, then go ahead. (I would say if you do decide to go through with your idea that you test out the waters by taking it to the workshop first. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:24, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Next time just include the link to the WW. I'll try to give it a look when I get some time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:58, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (i.e. random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in . You will now be given an automatic three-day ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre''']] }} 19:44, June 15, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:55, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story It has a number of capitalization, punctuation (punctuation used outside of quotations, video game titles and book titles should be underlined or in quotations, etc.), spacing, wording ("Most of what was going on had to do with the many books that lined the shelves." What is this in reference to? ""No, really? That's probably the reason why he brought us over here,"" Once again, where they are partying and who invited them is left unexplained.) and story issues (Where exactly is this party occurring where there are tomes of the Necronomicon, Anarchist's Cookbook just lying around? It seems a bit contrived. Additionally the protagonist makes some very off choices in the story. He finds a book splattered with blood with a note reading: Do not read. First reaction, read. It also is odd the protagonist is fluent in Latin, but can't read the Latin written in the book. Also, "Since I speak Latin, I understood the first and third message." Why not the second message? (And by messages, do you mean sentences of dialogue from Sam? The entire thing feels rushed and the Oracle's appearance/possession lacks build up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:09, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: In response to your message on Emp's talk page, it won't count as being re-uploaded, but it will of course still be subjected to our quality standards. Jay Ten (talk) 16:16, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Replying to your message in Empy's page Nah, that's fine. Feel free to upload something there, it's not against the rules. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:40, July 20, 2015 (UTC)